Awal Baru Bagi Sasuke
by Ahmad Syarif Hidayat
Summary: Akhir dari sebuah kehidupan adalah Kiamat. Sebelum kiamat walaupun kita berbuat banyak dosa masih banyak kebaikan yang bisa kita perbuat. Belum berakhir sedini mungkin masih ada awal baru untuk berbuat kebaikan.


Awal Baru Bagi Sasuke

Akhir dari sebuah kehidupan adalah Kiamat. Sebelum kiamat walaupun kita berbuat banyak dosa masih banyak kebaikan yang bisa kita perbuat. Belum berakhir sedini mungkin masih ada awal baru untuk berbuat kebaikan.

Naruto Punya Tuan Masashi

Perang Dunia Shinobi telah berakhir dengan kemenangan di Pihak Aliansi Shinobi dan munculnya Pahlawan-pahlawan baru, seperti Naruto, Sasuke, Suigetsu, Juugo, dan Itachi. Walaupun Sasuke seorang pahlawan tapi masih banyak juga orang yang belum menerima keberadaannya dan juga ini adalah awal baru bagi Sasuke untuk menjadi lebih baik lagi.

**SASUKE POV**

"Uchiha Sasuke, Kau di dakwa atas penghianatan terhadap desa, dan membunuh tetua desa. Tapi karena kau berjasa atas kepahlawananmu dalam membantu Alliansi Shinobi mengalahkan Madara dan Obito. Maka hukumanmu kami ringankan." Itulah dakwaan Hakim tertinggi Shinobi terhadapku dan aku pun menerimanya atas dakwaan tersebut.

Walaupun banyak orang yang belum menerima keberadaanku tapi aku merasa beruntung mereka masih menerima keberadaanku terutama Tim 7. Aku merasa beruntung memiliki teman-teman yang seperti mereka walaupun aku hanyalah seorang mantan criminal kelas internasional yang tak pantas hidup.

Di Pagi Hari yang indah ini semua rookie 12 (keacuali Neji. Karena dia telah menjadi Jounin) berkumpul di Gedung Konoha untuk pelantikan kami sebagai Jounin

**END OF SASUKE POV**

"Atas keberhasilan kalian dalam Peperangan Dunia Shinobi Keempat. Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Lee, Ten Ten, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, dan Sakura. Kalian resmi menjadi Jounin. Dan untuk Naruto serta Sasuke Kalian resmi Menjadi Tobetsu Jounin." Ucap Tsunade

"Hore akhirnya aku sudah naik tingkatan dengan cepat. Apa kau senang Sasuke kita naik tingkatan dan kita bukan Genin lagi?" Ucap Naruto

"Hn" Sasuke

"Wah, kalian beruntung sekali bisa naik tingkatan dengan begitu cepatnya, selamat ya Naruto dan Sasuke" Ucap Kiba lalu yang lainnya juga turut mengucapkan selamat pada mereka berdua.

"Ayo kita satukan tangan kita semua kawan-kawan." Ucap Naruto

11 Anggota Rookie 12 menyatukan tangan kanannya saling bertumpukkan kecuali Sasuke. Seuruh Rookie 12 menatap heran Sasuke dan yang ditatap juga sama herannya juga.

"Kenapa kau tak ikut. Ayo sini kemari" Ucap Lee

"Aku adaah Mantan Kriminal Internasional" Ucap Sasuke

"Itu dahulu. Tapi sekarang kau bukan Kriminal lagi melainkan Shinobi Konoha. Ayo kemarilah" Ucap Shikamaru

"Baiklah" Ucap Sasuke kemudian merapat bersama mereka menyatukan tangannya

"Karena kita semua telah lengkap dan telah setingkat. Semoga kita masih bersama untuk selamanya. Turunkan tangan kalian lalu angkat ke udara" Naruto

"Hore" Ucap Rookie 12 seluruhnya mengangkat tangan mereka ke udara alu mereka kembali ke tempat berkumpul masing-masing.

**Dalam Perjalanan**

Tim 7 berjalan menuju Ichiraku Ramen mereka dengan posisi Naruto di tengah, Sasuke di kanan dan Sakura di kiri.

"Lihat bukankah dia itu Uchiha Sasuke" Wanita 1

"Wah iya dia memang Uchiha Sasuke. Mantan Kriminal Internasional" Wanita 2

"Walaupun dia Mantan Kriminal Internasional. Tapi dia semakin keren dan tampan." Wanita 1

"Ya iya. Dia semakin keren" Wanita 3 histeris

"Wah aku tak menyangka kau akan kembali juga Sasuke" Ucap Naruto

"Karena ini rumahku, BODOH" Sasuke

"Apa kau bilang! Hah!" Naruto

"Sudah-sudah tak perlu bertengkar seperti anak-anak. Kalian berdua sudah dewasa dan sudah Jounin. Tak perlu ada yang diributkan lagi." Ucap Sakura menengahi

"Aku-kan Cuma menanyakan sesuatu Sakura-chan" Timpal Naruto

"Tanyanya yang Sopan Naruto. Benarkan Sasuke-kun" Ucap Saakura ke Sasuke

"Hn" Sasuke

**Ichiraku Ramen**

"Selamat Datang… Ah, ada Sasuke. Selamat Datang di Ichiraku Sasuke" Ucap Paman Teuchi

"Hn"

"Paman aku pesan Miso Ramen ukuran Jumbo 3 Mangkok." Ucap Naruto

"Tumben tidak pesan banyak Naruto" Paman Teuchi

"Aku sedang diet paman. Hehehehe…." "Tenang kalian aku traktir kok." Ucap Naruto pada SasuSaku

"Benarkah Naruto. Terima Kasih ya" Ucap Sakura

"Ya iya. Sama-sama. Kita ini kan teman" Ucap Naruto garuk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Setelah acara makan bersama. Naruto pergi duluan karena dia punya janji kencan dengan Hinata. Begitupun juga mereka berdua meninggalkan Ichiraku untuk kencan di pinggir sungai Nakano yang memancarkan keindahan Matahari terbenam di Sore Hari.

**Sungai Nakano**

Sasuke dan Sakura tenggelam dalam keheningan sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Sampai Sasuke memulai memecah keheningan.

"Sakura. Apakah mereka masih menerima keberadaanku?"

"Masih. Buktinya teman-teman dan para guru. Menyambut kedatanganmu bukan, juga para wanita itu yang histeris melihatmu kembai lagi kesini." Ucap Sakura

"Tapi aku masih ragu akan hal ini" Sasuke

"Tak perlu ragu Sasuke. Aku ada disini untuk mengisi kesongan hatimu dan aku juga akan membantumu menjalani hidupmu dan juga membangun keluarga. Itulah gunanya pasangan hidup" Sakura

"Tapi aku tak yakin" Sasuke

"Kau harus yakin. Memang ini awalnya menyakitkan. Tapi akhirnya akan berbuah manis. Kau harus tunjukkan bahwa Uchiha Sasuke yang sekarang bukanlah Uchiha Sasuke yang dulu menghianati Desa atas dasar balas dendam. Tapi **Eien No Mangekyou Sharingan No Sasuke**, Pelindung Konoha"Ucap Sakura kemudian mengecup dahi kekasihnya itu

"Aku heran denganmu Sakura. Aku hampir saja membunuhmu waktu itu. Tapi terima kasih karena mau memaafkanku dan mau mengisi kekosongan hatiku." Sakura

"Yang sudah biarlah berlalu. Ini adalah awal baru bagimu dan bagi kita untuk memperbaiki kehidupan kita. Aku juga merasa bersalah pada Naruto karena membebaninya untuk berjanji membawamu kembali ke Konoha." Sakura

"Aku juga sama. Ketika aku harus menyakiti seorang teman yang tak pernah menyakitiku dan selalu baik kepadaku." Timpal Sasuke

"Woy! Jangan bertindak mesum. Kalian masih muda tahu!" Ucap Teriak Kiba yang sedang Jogging Sore dengan Akamaru melewai Sungai Nakano

"Apa kau bilang, Kiba?" Ucap Sakura Marah lalu Berdiri memasang deathglare

"Maaf aku Cuma bercanda. Hahaha…" "Ayo Akamaru lanjutkan Jogging kita" Ucap Kiba

"Guk"

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menggendong Sakura dengan Brydal Style.

"Aw. Apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke-kun?" Sakura

"Mengantarmu pulang" Sasuke lalu melompati pohon dan atap rumah penduduk Konoha mengantarnya menuju Apartemen Sakura.

**Pintu Apartemen Sakura**

"Tok tok tok" Ketuk Sasuke terhadap pintu apartemen Sakura

"Iya akan kubukakan pintu." Ucap Mebuki Haruno, Ibu Sakura

"Aku pulang Ibu" Ucap Sakura

"Ayo Masuk" Mebuki Haruno kepada SasuSaku. Tapi Sasuke di luar hingga- -"Ayo Masuk Sasuke-kun" Sakura

"Hn" Sasuke

**Beberapa Menit Kemudian**

"Aku pulang dahulu Bibi, Sakura. Aku harus melapor kepada Hokage-sama" Sasuke

"Jangan panggil aku Bibi. Panggil Aku 'Ibu' karena kau adalah bagian dari kami juga."

"Hn"

"Permisi Bi-, maksudku Ibu, Sakura. Selamat Tinggal" Ucap Sasuke meninggakan Apartemen Sakura

"Ya. Semoga Mimpi Indah Sasuke-kun" Ucap Ibu dan Anak Bersamaan

"Ayah, Ibu, dan Itachi.. Ini adalah awal baru bagiku. Sebuah awal kehidupan yang tanpa ada dendam dan kebencian. Aku berjanji Kakak. Aku akan menjaga Konoha dengan matamu ini." Ucap Sasuke dalam Hati

**END**

Mohon Reviewnya Ya :)

Catatan:

Penampilan seluruh Rookie 12 berpenampilan seperti Jounin Konoha pada Umumnya. Biar terlihat keren.


End file.
